


The forbidden bridge between two opinions

by MahaliaPride



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M if you squint, Mentor/Protégé, No Fluff, No Smut, Templar Order, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: What if Johnson and Connor had become friends. What if Johnson didn't die that day and instead was a Mentor to Connor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to gestrada

The first time Connor saw him was when he was pushed up against a tree, by the Charles Lee he would learn to hate, along with the other Templars. Connor did not know the man's name, but he could see a shred of hesitation in the man's eyes regarding him being where he was now.

Connor and Charles had not easily agreed with each other to say the least, and before Connor knew it, the man who seemed kind had used the end of his musket to knock Connor out.

\----

The second time Connor saw him, was when he saw all the Templar order laid out before him. He could easily see "William Johnson"'s face among the paintings but kept his face stoic.

Connor knew he'd have to kill each of these men. Including his father. But why did he feel so resilient to kill Johnson?

Of course, he knew that he'd have to eventually, but telling himself that only made it seem more realistic.

\----

The next memorable time Connor met Johnson, was during the Boston Tea Party. Connor had severed all the ties that made the Tea Party such a large event.

Connor had made sure that he had proven he had meant business.

\----

The "final" time Connor would see Johnson, was at a meeting held in Johns Town.

Achilles had told him that he was ready. But even after the training, he had had, mental and psychical, he didn't feel ready.

\----

_"I could have stopped it. I could have saved you all..."_

Connor had resisted. He stopped and didn't see a man that was abused by the Templar Order, but rather, a man willing to teach and protect.

_Really protect._

"Then I will spare you." Johnson looked at Connor with a sense of awe or admiration. "I will spare you if you will allow yourself to be my mentor." Johnson looked more alarmed at these words but did not disagree with them.

\----

Connor and Johnson had both shared views and knowledge on how'd they'd keep the peace for Connor's Village, and surprisingly got along well.

Connor had lied to Achilles about the death of Johnson, and Johnson had completely agreed without much fight.

That was in 1774.

It was now 1782.

In the time between these years, Connor and Johnson had bonded well enough to be called friends. But that happiness was short lived.

Johnson had not lived the full 8 years.

He had died in 1778 after being assassinated in his sleep. Connor could only vaguely remember the events.

He had gone to Johnson's house for no specific reason, but the house was dark and felt cold. He called out for Johnson or did he scream..?

Then he found him after searching through the rooms. He found Johnson, the protector, left unprotected to bleed out in his sleep. There was a wound near his heart.

Connor doesn't remember the events after this. Well, it's more like he doesn't want to.

But what mattered more was what Connor was doing now. He had cornered Charles.

When Connor had let the blade pierce Charles' flesh, he had whispered: "The only one who did not deserve this end, was Johnson."

Now Connor really was alone, with only the residents of the homestead and his crew to keep him company for the rest of his days.

Or maybe...he'd meet a maiden.

A maiden who would believe in the same beliefs that he was taught by a Templar.


End file.
